Pokemon Love Problem
by XxTheLucky13xX
Summary: It takes place in a mystery dungeon like world, just to let you know
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

Hello...

Can you hear me?

Wake up!"

...

"Huh? Where am I? Who are you?"

"Hi I'm Skitty, and your in Pokemon woods. How do you not know we're you are, you silly little cute charmander."

What!

Nothing!

"I'm a Charmander!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Skitty.

"I was a Human teen and now I'm a Charmander."

"Your silly come on let's head to town." Said Skitty holding charmanders paw with her tail.

Charmander shrugged this off even though he was confused.

When they got to town Skitty showed him around.

"This is the Kecleon stand they sell items, orbs, and TMs. This is Kanghaskans storage, she can store your items for safe keeping, This is the bank, Persian will store your coins." Charmander said,"This is a pretty neat town. Everything's in order."

"What the hell are you doing with this dude!" Said a Bulbasaur.

"For the last time, Chuck, we are not going out and we will never, EVER go out plus I already have a boyfriend." Said Skitty.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Who is he, is he this stupid looking idiot!" Said Chuck pointing at Charmander.

"Yes!" Said Skitty.

"What we just met" said Charmander ignored from the two arguing.

"And I'm not stupid."

"Then let's have a battle to prove it"

...Pokemon Red Wild battle theme...

Chuck used tackle but thanks to Charmanders speed he quickly dodged it and used ember, Chuck catched fire, screamed like a girl, and ran in a circle but luckily for him the fire went out.

"Who are you?" Demanded Chuck."I'm Lucky" said Charmander. "I don't give shit if your lucky just tell me you name."

"I SAID ITS LUCKY" roared Lucky

Chuck fled from the two yelling," Damn you Lucy!"

Lucky asked Skitty,"Did he just make fun of my name?

Skitty said,"No silly that's my name."

"And did you say I was your boyfriend?

"I said that to get him angry."

"Ok then but let's just stick Charmander and Skitty

_**Skitty was thinking,"I actually like like Lucky, my friends would think," Look it's Lucky and Lucy the cutest couple in the whole world."**_

"So where are we headed now?" Asked Charmander

Lucy snapping out of her fantasy said,"Oh, um let's head to home."

"Where exactly is this "home"." Growled Charmander

"You'll find out soon"


	2. Chapter 2 New Home, New Friends

"Well here we are!" Yelled Skitty "It's about ti... Hey this looks like a fort." Said Charmander. "Yea it houses many parentless Pokemon" Skitty informing him "Wait basically an orphanage?" "I guess, come on let's head inside." When she opened the door she was greeted by many Pokemon, all about the same age as her. Then a caterpie, weedle, pidgey, and fletchling walked up to her. "Hi guys" Skitty cheered as she waving at her friends. Then the pidgey said," who's this guy, Lucy?" Charmander then said,"I'm Lucky." Then Skitty's friends said,"BUT WHATS YOUR NAME?" "It's Lucky. Pretty gay name." Everyone turned around and saw Bulbasaur. "What do you want Chuck!" Growled Lucky. "You lied Lucy. You little lying bi...ugh." Lucky had just tackled him Chuck then just had backup, two houndours "Get him boys!" "Ain't fuck gonna fuck with Luck eh, Lucky." Said fletchling standing next to him. "I'll help too." Said Weedle ...Pokemon XY gym battle... Lucky had tackled Chuck and used ember Meanwhile weedle had stringshot the two houndours in the face and tackled one of them and fletchling used peck many times on the other houndour. "I can't do this"said the houndours at the same time "They're to strong I'll be back."snapped gang ran off. Then a flash of light burst and before we knew it caterpie was evolving "Yes I'm evolving...into...kakuna!" "Cool, Rick you evolved." Said caterpie. "Ok, now that there out of the way I guess it's Lucky, well I'm Rick. That's Bree,"pointing at caterpie,"and that's Vector," pointing at fletchling," and that's geovanna or "geo" for short."pointing at pidgey. "Well, welcome to the club!" "What?" 


	3. Chapter 3 Also New Problems

**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION, I COULDN'T THINK OF ANY OTHER NAMES, AND FINALY I COULDN'T UP WITH A BETTER** **TITLE AND ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE PLEASE SEND THEM TO ME**

_**They **__**are about 15 years old.**_

_**if you didn't know.**_

**_Ok so here is chapter three and please let me know if there is something wrong with this story which will probably be something like, where the f*ck is a key stone included?, there egg groups don't match up., and they do not look perfect for each other!(hoping this last questions not a problem). Well ignore the f*cking key stone(explanation later in the story), I don't care about egg groups, and I don't care(the last hopefully not asked question) so here is chapter three_**

"Yeah!" Yelled Skitty,"Club Shanbow"

"What ridiculous name is that?!" Asked Charmander

"It's our ridiculous name"

"Am I late?!" yelled a Mawile

"Nope Ana your just in time"squealed Skitty

Mawile made eye contact with Charmander for at least a second

"And who's this guy?"

"He's Lucky."

"He sure is Lucky that he met me."

"Hey what that supposed to mean!" Said Charmander and Skitty. Charmander looked back at Skitty.

"Nothing, just mean that he could help from me."

"What kind of help?" said Charmander.

"Battling tactics"

"I guess"

"Let's get training guys!" Yelled Mawile

"Let's test out the new guy." Said kakuna with a smirk of happiness

"Send out zigzagoon." Fletchling said to a Lotad

Then an intercom said,"CHARMANDER PLEASE HEAD TO THE STADIUM" with a little static

"Wonder what's gonna happen" thought Charmander waiting on the floor

Then Zigzagoon came out no where and started using quick attack in a square leaving dust all over the place

...Pokemon Ruby wild battle...

Zigzagoon then popped through the dusted as he tackles Charmander

"You can do it Lucky!" Yelled Skitty

Charmander then uses fire spin and directly hits Zigzagoon.

Zigzagoon then shakes it off and headbutts Charmander all of a sudden.

Charmander flying across the stadium gets up and gets tackled again.

Charmander then says,"stop I can't handle anymore!"

He leaves the stadium and sits next to Skitty.

"Skitty I'm going to sleep."

"Alright"

Charmander falls asleep in exhaustion

Skitty then cuddles next to him

Charmander starts dreaming

...

_**What's going on?**_

_**"You are dreaming." **_

_**Said a mysterious Pokemon**_

_**"You will save what is now your friends but will have a big decision to chose between two things. Choose wisely."**_

_**"Wait now?" Mumbled Charmander**_

_**"No, not now."**_

...

Charmander wakes up with Skitty fast asleep next to him.

Charmander immediately pushes her off.

Skitty wakes when she hits the floor

"Ow, what happened?"

"Nothing happened!" Charmander lied, quickly fleeing

He ends up behind the building in the garden.

"Oh, hi Lucky." Said Mawile

"Uhh, hi Ana." Said Charmander, starting to sweat.

"Hey, Lucky can I give you something."

"Sure what is it."

Mawile handed Charmander a marble like object colored red, yellow, and orange

"What is it?"

"I don't know but the colors reminded me of you"

Skitty walked to the entrance of the garden but before she took any steps, Charmander said,"Hey, Ana I think I like you."

"I like you too."

"No I mean like you more than a friend."

"We'll that's what I meant on my first like you."

"Wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I would want to be your girlfriend."

Then Skitty heartbroken to what she heard ran off.

She started crying she ran out into town

"So you want to eat?" Asked Charmander

"Sure!"

They headed to town for something to eat

Pidgey and fletchling had passed by Skitty, who was in tears

"What's wrong Lucy?" Asked pidgey as she walked with her

"Yea what's the matter?" Asked fletchling with a little emotion in it

"It's about Lucky." Weeped Skitty

"What did he do?" Said fletchling

"It's not what he did, it's what Ana did."

"But you just said..." He got a wing to the face by pidgey

"Come on let's go get some ice cream."

"What are in the mood for?" Asked Charmander.

"I think, I want ice cream!"

"Ok then."

"Wait, when did you get money?"

"I stole from that weird Chuck dude."

"Oh, how much?"

"Enough for the two of u...UUSS, ... Ouch, I slipped on a marble. After examining the black orange yellow pinkish marble, he said,"Hey it's just like what you gave me. Here have it."

"Thanks, babe."

"And that's what happened, I hate her. My best friend takes my crush." Cried Skitty

"It's alright you'll be fine just give it some time" explained pidgey

"I can't" said Skitty putting her head down on the table.

"Hey guys or girls, I'm gonna go use the restroom." Said fletchling

Then on his way to the restroom, he saw Mawile and Charmander holding hands

_Oh my Arceus it's true_

He turned around and made signs about there approach but right when pidgey solved the hand motions they were too late.

"Hi, Lucy. Hi, Geo. Hi Vector." Said Charmander and Mawile at the same time.

Skitty holding her tears in said," Hi, Lucky. And Hi Ana"

Fletchling then said,"I have to go to the restroom."

"Well we have to go!" Said pidgey pulling fletchings wing and Skitty with the other and leaving home.

"Well that was awkward." snapped fletchling

"Are you alright?" Asked pidgey

"Yea I'm fine but lately I've been...ow."

Pidgey wing attacked him in the head

"Not you dumbass I meant Lucy. So Lucy are you?"

"I wish I told him before he ran away in the stadium."

**_Please see let me know what you think!_**


	4. Chapter 4 We have a bigger problem

Charmander and Mawile enjoyed their ice creams started head home as soon as the sun went down and the stars came out. Charmander held her hand and they both walked home but then a crazy wild rattata appears

...wild Pokemon battle ruby and sapphire...

The wild rattata quick attacks Mawile but gets tackled to the ground by Charmander! Charmander then uses metal claw on the rattata...DIRECT HIT!

Charmander then uses slash which instantly knocked out the rattata

"This town needs some fixing." Mawile said with relief

"Quick lets get home!"

As they ran home the giant clock was about to hit 10:00 which meant there doors would close. They ran as fast as they could and when they made the doors were already closing. But they made I through they went to the rec. room and chat there then Charmander asked,"Do you guys have a music room?"

"Yeah we do, we can go if you like."

"Ok."

They walked out the door, down the hallway, and into another room full of instruments.

"What did you want to check?" Asked Mawile

"This." And then he started playing The Legend of Zelda's Song of Storms on their Grand Piano.

"Cool Lucky, but can you play uh, hmm let me think...ha got one. Can you play Heart and Soul?"

And sure enough Charmander played the song, repeatedly hitting /C,C,G,G,-A,-A,C,C,D,D,F,F,-G,-G,-B,-B/ (- meaning on octave lower)in that order as the bass clef and he impressed Mawile.

"When did you learn to play?"

Charmander trying to remember, could not remember and simply said,"I don't remember."

"How many songs do you know?"

"More than I can remember, but this song I like a lot because it sounds great on the piano."

Playing Minecraft Sweden

Mawile listening to the song felt calm and felt emotionless

"I just feel so calm when I play it."

"Can we go to bed now?"

"You go ahead, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok." Mawile yawned, and kissed Charmander in the cheek.

...

...

_**"What where am I?"**_

_**"You fool, look at what you've done to this poor little girl!"**_

_**"Ah you again mysterious dude, and actually, Lucy is a teen."**_

_**"Who cares about age just look how sad she was!"**_

_**"What did I do to make her sad?"**_

_**"You are dating Mawile."**_

_**"So what if I'm dating her what did that do to her?"**_

_**"3 weeks ago she takes you around town, takes you in. 2 weeks ago she asked you to join the fighting club as an excuse to hangout with you after. Today you go out with Mawile right when she was going to tell that she had feelings for you!"**_

_**"Wait, she liked me?"**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"I'd wish I known, she is really sensitive. What do I do?**_

_**"Your lucky, Lucky her birthdays in a week"**_

_**"What do I do?"**_

_**"Bye"**_

_**"Wait no!"**_

...

...

"What should I do?"

After thinking and thinking he decided what to do

One Week Later

"Ok guys she will be here in a few minutes." Charmander yelled as he setup decorations

Fletchinder and pidgeotto came flying in the club(Yes they evolved) and said,"Skitty has ran away!"

"What, where?"

"To Legend Mountain."

Everyone in the crowd started murmuring

"Only strong and legendary Pokemon live up there!"

"She won't make it back"

"Why did she ran away?"

Charmander said,"We have to go get her guys."

"Alright" said the gang.


	5. Chapter 5 Through the Woods

"You supplied guys"

"We need berries"

"Kecleon shop"

"Let's go."

When they got to the Kecleon shop, they bought many berries of many kinds.

"Ok let's go, but first. Supply Carrier, Vector and geovanna."

"Check." Said Fletchinder and Pidgeotto

"Health and safety, Bree and Rick."

"Check" said Metapod and Kakuna

Attackers, me, check, and Ana

"Check" said Mawile.

"Ok now let's go!"

They headed toward the mountain and they had to get pass The Forest of Change

"Ok remember keep away from sleeping Pokemon, any thing suspicious or anything at all. Got it?."

Then everyone said,"GOT IT!"back at him

"Then in we go."

They saw many things like, plants and certain Pokemon, they were careful not to cause to much attention. And Charmander wasn't looking forward he tripped and fell on a Pangoro. The Pangoro roared a mighty roar and tried to body slam the team Charmander then used flare blitz on the Pangoro and Mawile used double-edge and both were hurt by recoil damage. The Pangoro was still up and running

Pangoro then used started to use slash on them but before he attacked, he was tackled by a blue glowing stag, deer thing and it ran off. The Pangoro had fainted

Charmander was glowing a bright blue and knew what was happening

As he evolved, he thought many things that filled his mind, especially Skitty. He thought evolving felt like changing into a better character with better traits and strengths.

"Yay, Lucky you evolved into a charmeleon!" Cheered Mawile

"Cool, I guess." Said charmeleon. Mawile hugged charmeleon and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok let's continue but I wonder what that blue stag was?" Charmeleon asked

"I'm Xerneas."

Everyone turned around and saw the same blue stag that attacked the Pangoro.

"I've been sent to help you on your rescue."

"It's getting late lets talk about this at the campfire."

Skitty was still walking to the peak of the mountainalmost at the Peak of the mountain, but then all of a sudden, some Gengar had just caught her in a net.

"Yes the Skitty was caught!"

"No, let me go!"

"Boss, I got her, what now?"

"Bring her to the lair"

"Let me go, I'll do anything please!"

"Sorry can't let you go for any reason at all Lucy."

"So Arceus sent you?" Said Charmeleon.

"Yup!" Answered Xerneas

"And where is this partner of yours?"

"I don't know..." Xerneas was cut by a giant bird flying above.

"Sorry I'm late, Xerneas I had to do something important."

"Apology not accepted!"

"Look that was two weeks ago alright and plus we're not going out anymore!"

"Fine Yveltal!"

"Hi guys I'm Yveltal( pronouncing it Y-V-tel)."

Before anyone said hi back, Charmeleon said,"Wait! Is it spelled Y-V-E-L-T-A-L."

"Yeah!"

"Then it should be Yveltal (yuh-vet-al)."

"Who cares, like I said hi I'm Yvetal(Y-V-tal)."

Charmeleon whispered to himself," Yveltal! (yuh-vet-al)."

And everyone said,"Hi Yveltal." (Y-V-tal)

"Ugh no ones ever say this name right."

"I think we should go to bed."said Mawile.

"But I just got here!" Yelled Yveltal

"You know where to find us." Exclaimed Charmeleon. Then he said,"Alright everyone to there tents"

Lucky and Mawile were in their tent, Mawile cuddling against Charmeleon.

"I have to break up with her but how. I can't just break up with her and go out with Lucy moments later."

"Good night, Lucky", said Mawile and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night, Ann",Charmeleon

"She's making it harder for me to break up with her"

Slowly, Charmeleon fell into his slumber.

...

**_"They have kidnapped her!"_**

**_What?"_**

**_"They have taken Lucy!"_**

**_"Really?"_**

**_"Yes!"_**

**_"How do you know all this?"_**

**_"I watched you and your friends for a long time."_**

**_"Where are they?"_**

**_Then some else joined the conversation,"Don't worry she is safe, I will meet you at the peak at evening"_**

...


	6. Chapter 6 The Climb

After they all woke up they waited for Xerneas and Yveltal. When Xerneas and Yveltal arrived, they kept going through the forest, talking and laughing until they arrived at the base of the mountain.

Yveltal said,"Well, see you at the top!"

"Wait, and us" yelled Charmeleon but he was to late to be heard.

They had a long hiking path to the top. They walked until they heard yelling

"Help, someone!"

"Quick someone is in trouble!" Yelled Charmeleon

It was a pikachu that was trapped in a deep hole

"It's alright we will get you out." Said Charmeleon as he let out a rope.

Pikachu crawled out of the hole. "Thank you for helping me."

"Ask him to come with us Lucky."whispered Flechinder

"Alright" whispering back Flechinder

"Pikachu will you accompany us?"

"Sure!"

"Alright, let's continue on guys."

It was the afternoon when they reached the midway part of the mountain

"Let's have lunch guys."exclaimed Charmeleon.

"Finally I'm starving." Said a flying Yveltal.

"Oh, hells no. You didn't help us for shit."

"I will. Soon..."

After they had lunch. They got back to walking. Then Mawile says,"Hey guys how do you thinks Lucy is doing. I miss her. Shes my best friend."

"I don't think she's alright. I feel worried." Said Charmeleon

"Not anymore." Pidgey whispered to Charmeleon and Fletchinder

"It's alright guys we'll find her." Said metapod

"So this girl, how did all of you meet her?" Asked Xerneas

"I met her 8 years ago when our parents died in a fire. It started in a house in between mine and hers and she barely made out alive, then the fire started spreading. I tried to wake up mom but I think she was passed out. I ran out and saw the the fire envelope my house I started crying. Then a sad Skitty walked to me and gave me hug saying it will be alright." Mawile said crying with tears," The blastoise had put the fire out and Skitty said she had an older brother in the area who could take care of us Her brother was a Mightyena. he took care of us until we we were thirteen then he ran off somewhere. She turned sixteen yesterday and I'm still fifteen. I'll turn fifteen next month.", she said looking at Lucky.

Then metapod said,"3 years ago Me and my friends were passing by the village me, Geo, Vector, and Rick. We all came from a distant village.",Said metapod looking to the other side of Pokemon woods,"it was raining and she saw us in the cold rain and let us inside. We told her we were far from home. And she said that we could stay as long as we can."

Pikachu said,"I don't even know who we are talking about."

"I met her 4 weeks ago..."

"I already know." Said Xerneas

They made it to the top

"There's the cave entrance to the legend hall where all legenderies meet." Yelled Xerneas

"Ouch, do you have to yell." Said kakuna

"Hey what's this." Said Charmeleon holding a black with blue marble

"Better hold on to that" screeched Yveltal who was airborne as always.

"Quick lets go inside."

After walking inside through a hallway inside was all 51 legendarys

"We have been waiting for you."said Arceus

"Yea your only hope save this world." Said mewtwo

"But all of you guys are stronger than us."exclaimed Charmeleon

"But your team has something we don't have."

"What is it?"

"I shall not tell you. And hand those stones to Diancie over there."

"What are these stones, can you tell me?"

"They grant you a special kind of evolution that will not last forever but it will power you up. This orange one is Charizardite Y and this black one Charizardite X.

Charmeleon then replied with,"Those are some pretty stupid names."

"Look do you want to power up or not."

"Yes, sorry."

"Ok I will fuse these two to form a special stone which I will call Charizardite Z."

Diancie then made to two mega stones turn into one slightly bigger orange with black and blue inside.

"Here you go."

"Cool, thanks but how does is work."

"Ugh,follow me."

...Pokemon Show Me Around playing...

"Ok so when you become a Charizard you have to be holding Charizardite X or Y."

"What's the difference?"

"X will make you look like this." As an image began to form behind her. She then continued with,"and Y will make you look like this." As the X began to turn into Y.

"X will make attack stronger. Y will make special attack stronger. But with Z both attack and special attack will become as stronger as ever. But to warn you it has never been used before, neither it has been seen. Be careful. And one last thing talk to Latios and Latias."

Charmeleon walked back the Hall of Legends room. He asked Arceus who was Latios and Latias.

"They should be over THERE!" She said pointing over to the direction of where they were.

He walked to the both of them.

"So your Lucky. I'm the one whose been talking to you through your dreams. You came through a portal which all of us legendarys made and we brought you through it. We will gladly open it, and let anyone you want go through it as many times as you want and if you want to bring some one to our world make sure they keep it a secret, but only after you defeat the the evil Alakazam. His is planning something and his is in an island off the coast of Lovers beach."

Then Mawile says with a tone of excitement,"Hey Lucky you should take me there sometime."

Latios looked at Charmeleon with an eye of evil

"Ana I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm breaking up with you."

"Lucky your silly."

"I know I am but this time I'm not being silly."

"Why Lucky?"

"I just have to but then again I don't like you as much as I did before. I'll..."

"No! I..I..."Mawile was about to cry."I'll meet you outside"

"I'll go talk to her Latios."

"You do that Latias. Ok Lucky so as I was saying you will need a way of going over there, so try getting a boat. Be careful they have technology that is like your kind. Ok then find the base, get inside, defeat Alakazam and "disable" the technology. Transport them here and you'll be finished. And take this box of condoms."

"What the hell I'm sixteen, i don't think I'm old enough."

"Just take them, and I think your old enough!"

"Ok guys let's go back outside and wait."

"Lucky, Why do we need to wait?"

"It's for Lucy, trust me geovanna."

"Wait Lucky, I will make your team instantly evolve."said Arceus. She then started using some force and they all started evolving.

"Thanks, Arceus." Said the new team of Pidgeot, Talonflame, Beedrill, Butterfree, and Charizard.

Sweet I evolved now I can mega evolve in battle

"Wait even Skitty evolved!" Cheered Arceus.

"Cool!"

"Ok now we're at the top to meet that son of a bi...what the fuck"

"Yay, I evolved into Delcatty!"

"But your in a damn cage."

"But I can use a new move, fairy wind." Then high winds full of sparkle and dust hit gengar and (you didn't guess it) Venasaur.

"It's super effective on gengar and two houndooms."

"Hey Lucy, Chuck used sleep powder!"then he blasted her face with powder (you sick minded mind)

She fell asleep

"Don't ever do that again stupid girl."

"Who you calling stupid, stupid."

"Ah, Mawile it's been a while sinc..." He turned around and screamed," You look absolutely nothing like yourself!"

"Yea because she's in a mega evolved state using a mega stone." Yelled Latias

Then gengar said while pulling out a Gengarite, two houndoomite and a Venasaurite,"You mean these types of stones. Chuck catch. You two guys catch. He tossed the stones to Venasaur and Houndooms. All three started to mega evolved


	7. Chapter 7 Battle at Legend Peak

"Alright let's go outside." said the newly evolved Charizard

When they got outside, Talonflame yelled,"Look they are going through a transformation and Lucy is sleeping behind them. Attack!"

They all began attacking and Mawile started talking to Charizard,"Sorry about what happened inside, but I understand now and plus I think you two look cute with each other. And she is my best friend...and so are you."

-Pokemon Daimond/Pearl Battle at Spear Pillar

They battled hard Charizard against Venasaur. Mawile against Gengar Beedrill and Butterfree against one Houndoom Pidgeot and Talonflame against the other Houndoom.

"Your at a type disadvantage you know that right Chuck!"

"Right you are but I have powerful moves"

Charizard charged up a fire blast but before he shot it he was hit with a focus blast, was stunned, and hit the floor hard.

"Time for a body slam."

Before Charizard could move he was knocked out in second

...

"I have to get up. It's for Lucy. She needs me. The stone I forgot all about it, I should have used it."

"Come on I could do it get up, get up, get u...AAHHHH!

...

"Ugh. That hurt." He used the stone and started transforming.

He turned from orange to black, he had the blue flames like X but , the wings and head of Y, and got slightly bigger and tail looked crooked.

"Let's rock and roll. I use rock throw"

Venasaur got hit and stuck in the rocks

"Now I use rock smash"

He hit the rocks and Venasaur was free but then was grabbed and Charizard used seismic toss.

"No you win, I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't cut it pal."

He threw Venasaur straight to the planet and with loud thud was knocked out

Charizard went to the cage and broke the bars open he pulled out the sleeping delcatt and took her inside the Cave of Legends. He turned back to his normal self She woke up and looked away from him and said,"I'm mad at you. First you say no to hangout after training and..." Charizard rolled his eyes and kissed her softly in the lips. She was left wide-eyed and and motionless.

"I'm sorry alright I didn't know you liked me."

"It's ok I'm sorry also because I made you guys go all the way up here to get me."

"One last thing, are you mad at Ana?"

"Well I guess she didn't know either."

"Yea she found just a few minutes ago."

They stared at each other for a few seconds

"Well gotta go fight."


	8. Chapter 8 Final moments Final chapter

The fight was won and the time was already evening.

They went inside the cave and asked one of the legendarys to take them home.

"We could take them."said Darkrai and Cresselia

They walked down the mountain and it was faster than going up. Darkrai and Cresselia were holding hands and everyone was talking to each other.

"So how long have you two gone out." Asked Charizard

"Five months." Said Cresselia.

Then Cresselia and Darkrai kissed.

They made it home at the time the sun sank

"Ok we're here, we will come visit sometime it was nice meeting you guys. And they disappeared into the woods.

"Hey Lucky stall while we go prepare the party." Whispered Pidgeot

"Alright, Guys may you please go inside, except Lucy."

Everyone went inside except Lucky, and Lucy.

"I can't thank you for saving me."

"It's alright. And why did you run off to Legend mountain?"

"I needed help and I though I'd get it from them."

"What kind Well at least your alright. Well let's head inside ."

The lights were off and when Delcatty turned them on...

"SUPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY"

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot it was my birthday."

Everyone was chatting and having a good time.

"Happy birthday Lucy thanks for letting us stay here when we have nowhere to go."said Nuzleaf accompanied by thirty other Pokemon

"No thank my brother he was kind enough to let lonely kids stay but I wish he was here."

"Hey Lucy, check it out."said Charizard as he showed her a condom

"No, I um a."

"It's alright it will be this one time."

"Alright, but be gentle please it's my first time."

"Yes I will, it's actually my first time too."

They walked to the room and Charizard locked it behind him

The next morning they all cleaned the house from last nights party.

"I told you to be gentle yesterday, I was bleeding and every time you trusted it hurt."

"I was going gentle. It's supposed to hurt on the first try especially for you girls."

"Let's try again tonight."

"Hey, Lucky, why were you and Lucy screaming last night."asked Pidgeot

Charizard said,"No reason."

"We're you to like fighting or something"

"You can say that." Said Delcatty blushing

"Hey check it." Said Talonflame pointing to Mawile and Pikachu.

"They seem to be friends now since yesterday." Said Delcatty

"Hey Lucy, someone's at door looking for you." Said Zubat

"Who can it be?"

"Let's go check it out."

They reached the door and opened it. It was a Mightyena and a Flareon.

"I'm looking for Lucy."

"Who's asking?"

"Her Big Brother."

I am now working on a sequel that will start off from were we have left off.


End file.
